


The night is a wild place (for a head like mine to wander)

by justanoodle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dictionary, Words, also a glossary, and so i'm making this if myself or a reader ever needs to refer back to it, idk - Freeform, of sorts, these are just words i've made or taken that have another meaning/baclstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoodle/pseuds/justanoodle
Summary: A glossary/dictionary of sorts for all the unfamiliar (and familiar) language I'll be using in my DreamSmp fics. You can refer back to this if you're ever reading one of my stories and see something I made up for the story's sake and say 'What does this mean??'I will add on more as more words pop up! :]
Kudos: 2





	The night is a wild place (for a head like mine to wander)

**Author's Note:**

> The asterix* on a word means that they have their own definition!

**The Creators** –– Notch* & Jeb*. They are the two who reformed the Old World* when humanity collapsed. They created the New World* and gave humanity a fresh start with the help of the Gods*, another one of their inventions. Basically the almighty Gods and all-powerful beings.

→ **Jeb** –– Breathed into life by Notch* as a being with equal power and intelligence. He was created to be a companion and someone to help watch over/reform humanity.

→ **Notch** –– Was punished by being banished to Deepvoid* for creating Cryptids* and unleashing them onto humanity. (Not a nice dude).

**Gods** –– Like the name suggests, they are Gods. They were created by The Creators* (primarily Jeb) to preserve the artifacts and history of the Old World*. They brought many of books, technology, and inventions of the Old World* into the new one while also giving humans the chance to start over. They spent the first century or so amongst people––teaching them how to survive, how to read, write, and speak many languages.

When humans stopped needing them, the Gods retired. Some were said to join Jeb in a dimension beyond our understanding, while others hid away for a century before re-emerging into humanity disguised as mere humans leading regular lives.

One of the first and most important Gods is the notable ƒh1LžÆ* (Ph1LzA), also known as ‘The Angel of Death’*. Like the original Gods, ƒh1LžÆ* is actually a God _of_ something. He’s the God of life, survival, and all that entails. ƒh1LžÆ*, like many of the other Gods, is rumoured to still be walking amongst humanity to this day, disguised and hidden as a regular mortal.

Gods who weren’t hand-created by Jeb––so demigods, Gods born of two Godly parents, and humans turned God by a God––aren’t usually Gods of anything. Not unless they’ve done something remarkable and/or invented something remarkable.

Gods are purely immortal. They can’t die––at least not permanently. They (both physically and mentally) age very slowly where five decades can be equivalent to one year. However, if they get emotionally attached to someone/multiple people, they will begin to age as fast as that person/people. But, at some point, all Gods (and occasionally demigods) cease to age physically. They just get stuck at one age for the rest of their immortal lives. It can be 14 years old or 60 years old. Who knows.

Enchantment* was strictly the language of Gods. That is, until they taught it to Mages* so they could harness the natural magic that all humans (and Gods) have coursing through their veins. Another name for Enchantment* is Runes*. Though both languages are considered nearly lost as too few can speak them.

**Cryptids** –– Created by Notch*, Cryptids are like living clouds of black sludge, which doesn’t really make sense. (But that’s okay because they’re supernatural beings). They’re humanoids as black as Deepvoid* and don’t appear to have mouths, skin, noses, or anything else that should be part of a body. It is said some of them had glowing eyes of various colours that were paralyzing to look at.

One of the abilities of a Cryptid was to take the form of a human so perfectly that people were unable to tell they were Cryptids. They used this ability for vile things––transforming to lure people in and manipulate them. Their own greed and hunger for power influenced the people around them––the ones who were their ‘friends’. They promised power for those strong enough, but stripped their victims of their pride and left them to be ridiculed by those who looked up to them. Their charming personalities and alluring natural magic made them quite impossible to resist.

When Jeb* feared they would get out of control and turn the newly-reformed humanity against each other, he banished both the Cryptids and Notch* to Deepvoid*.

→ **Dreamon** –– A sub-species of Cryptid* said to not have physical forms like regular Cryptids*. Instead of turning into humans, they latched onto people like leeches and slowly took over their mind until they eventually couldn’t think for themself. They used their hosts to create chaos and destruction because that’s what they feed upon––discord.

Sadly, very little is known on Dreamons, for they weren’t around as long as Cryptids* and were far rarer. Nobody knows what happened to them and whether or not they still walk the Earth to this day.

**Deepvoid** –– A place lower down than hell where no mortal could ever venture. It is a void where time nor space exist. There is simply nothing but darkness that swallows you up and pulls the very essence of your being apart. You go insane by how much _nothing_ there is.

Notch* and the Cryptids* were banished here long ago, now spending eternity caged in a void.

**(The) Old World** –– Basically our Earth with our same history and whatnot.

**(The) New World** –– AKA Minecraft. The world The Creators* made after the Old World* fell and humanity needed a second chance. A place to completely restart.

**ƒh1LžÆ** –– Mis-pronounced as file-zee-uh in the far past, ƒh1LžÆ was one of the original Gods. He is the legendary God of life, survival, and all that entails. He is a household name, known even by the people who do not believe in the Creators, Gods, or Cryptids. In the past, many shrines and temples were built in his honour and some people dedicated their lives to worshipping him. Though those days are long gone, some temples and shrines still remain, and he is still prayed to when a person is struggling to survive.

Like many of the other Gods, he was eventually unneeded in the process of restarting humanity, so he spent a century and a bit in hiding so no mortal could see him. When the last of those who remembered him died, he appeared again under the name ‘Ph1LzA’ (more simply ‘Philza’ or ‘Phil’).

Decades went by and he travelled the ever-expanding world. He created monuments, earned new wings, and watched as the humans evolved and grew.

While exploring the Nether, he met a young God by the name of Technoblade*––a shape-shifting Pigling hybrid who knew not of who he was. Phil took him under his wing and together they ventured the world. They helped build cities while destroying others. They watched as empires rose and fell. They conquered uncharted lands and left them in the dust.

However, being someone of his power, he couldn’t blend in as a mortal for very long. And it’s not like he ended up trying to hide his power (he did conquer worlds, after all). He let the rumours of him (and Technoblade*) being a God grow, but also let them be just that––rumours. He never confirmed what he was, nor denied it. Some believed, some did not.

Over the past fifteen years, Phil found two other children by the names of Wilbur and Tommy, adopting them into his family.

Currently, he resides in the lands of the DreamSMP with Technoblade*.

**Rogue land** –– Land that is not a World*. These lands are not bought by Players*. They can be inhabited by Players*, yes, but they are not _owned_ by Players*. Players* didn't buy them. These Rogue Lands are pretty normal. Just regular old villages and biomes with non-Players* living their lives.

**(A) World** –– Rogue Lands* that have been bought and are now owned by Players*. Players* can choose to do whatever they want with their World, as it technically belongs to them. They can do things like go into Creative*, stay in Survival*, or go into Hardcore*. Sometimes Players invite their friends with them (a Server*), or they simply chill on their own and make a place to live that's just for them. Players* also have the ability to choose how many deaths you can have before you die for good (scary, but true). But it's important to note that none of the Gamemode* stuff affects the villagers that already occupied the lands.

\--> **Servers** \--> Servers are Worlds that Players have invited their friends too. Some Servers are opened to their public, while others are restricted to invite-only. (This does not change the villages being on the, though).

**Players** –– People that have been registered at Hypixel as eligible to be independent. This includes going through multiple tests to confirm they know the basics of survival, fighting, building, transportation, etc... If they do not pass the test, then they are not registered Players. Players must be ages 12 and over, because that's the age kids can be done with school and should know how to fend for themselves (unless they're uninterested in being a Player).  
Players can do things such as the following: free access to Nether hubs, free access teleportation between Worlds*/cities, can create their own Worlds*, participate in Hypixel games, upgraded communications devices for more range and more purposes.

\--> **Non-players** –– Also known as Villagers, non-Players are, as stated, non-Players. They aren't registered as Players* and so they lead regular old lives in their villages.

**Gamemodes** –– The word used for the level of difficulty people's World's are on. There are three Gamemodes: Creative*, Survival*, and Hardcore*.

 **\-- > Creative **–– Creative is a Gamemode* only rich Players* can afford. It costs a lot of money, and for good reason. In Creative, you have unlimited abilities. You can access whatever resource you want, go wherever you want without worrying about sleeping/eating, and don't have to worry about Mobs*. Not many worlds are like this because of the expense.

 **\-- > Survival **–– The most common Gamemode* is Survival. This is the 'default' Gamemode* because everyone is born in Survival. Everyone _lives_ in Survival. It's a very fluent Gamemode when it comes to life, though. Rogue Lands* are automatically one-life places. If you die, you die. However, Servers and Worlds with the Survival mode can have any amount of lives except one. You can have infinite lives and only die from old age, or have only two lives and die from whatever causes. Mobs* here can be different ranges of hostile, too.

 **\-- > Hardcore** –– The hardest (haha) Gamemode* ever. Hardcore. You get one life and then that World* is wiped from Minecraft forever. If you die, you die for good. Everything is so much harder. Very few people attempt this. It's incredibly cheap––cheaper than Survival*––to purchase because of how high the death rates are. The record for longest-running Hardcore world was a few centuries old and was owned by the Angel of Death himself, Philza*.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make multiple chapters if it gets too long! (And to categorize them if that does happen).  
> Edits to definitions could also happen if I use them differently/more broadly than I currently intend to. This is a relatively flexible book and of course, my brain often thinks of new things.
> 
> Also! If any of you want to use any of my concepts/definitions, please let me know (@recycledcactus on tumblr or just in the comments) and i’ll tell you if it’s okay or not.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
